One of the principal drawbacks of known solar (photovoltaic—PV) powered units is the interface between a mounted solar PV module and the unit itself, as it relates to structural flexibility and stability. In general, known solar PV modules typically comprise an array of solar cells ganged together to provide the current and voltage output to a storage device or other electrical equipment, such as a converter. The solar modules may be configured with a carriage assembly for portability and remote operation.
Portability and remote operation of solar PV systems present several challenges, including the need to deliver a range of DC and AC voltages, frequencies and waveforms over widely divergent climate and weather conditions.
Another challenge in the solar-photovoltaic industry is that there is no standard size, shape and construction of solar PV modules. This variability typically has constrained users of solar modules to a single type or manufacturer of solar PV modules and limits opportunities to improve cost or performance for packaged systems. Moreover, the prior art devices were not adapted to readily receive multiple solar panels.
Compactness, stability and ease of assembly in the field are highly desirable for operation in remote locations. Prior art units, however, are often bulky or difficult to assemble. A design constraint for the carriage assembly is that it must be adapted to receive a storage device, such as a battery, which typically is quite massive when compared to the rest of the equipment or apparatus, which comprises the assembly. Prior art systems were often unstable in the sense that they required the presence of a battery and the solar panel to remain in equilibrium. If the battery was removed and the panel was in place, often times the device would tip over, resulting in damage to both the panel as well as other components.
Prior art devices also typically have a plurality of stands, clamps, nuts, bolts and the like, all of which are required to complete the assembly and many of which must be removed or loosened to enable disassembly to make the device portable.